


Three step program- Step one

by Not_Me_Aaaah (Yuttis)



Series: We have magic and we did Not think this through [4]
Category: Demons Circling The Earth, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Not_Me_Aaaah
Summary: Step one of outrunning the gowernment and maybe bringing about the revolution.





	Three step program- Step one

Otaka had chopped her plan to get away from law enforcement into three neat pieces: step one, get communication orb, step two, use it to contact Cinamon, step three, profit.

Yeah, she was pretty much winging it.

Step one: get the orb.

Otaka didn't have a personal communication orb, as they were hard to come by, but she did share one with her flatmates and co-conspirators, so step one is to get to their appartement. Because she was probably still hunted, she went to the building's collapsed side and climbed the wall. The progress was slow, as she had a whopping total of five left hands but no right hands, but she managed to get to the main rooms window, where.. oh no.

Step zero point one: sneak behind the cops

"You really haven't seen her since today's morning?"

"No, asshat! What the hell is OSC anyway?" screamed Rishika.

Good, her friends were playing dumb.

"Please sir, calm down, we're not accusing you of anyth-"

"Oh you aren't? Cause it sure feels like it!"

Tomasu interjected with "Hey, let's all calm down, maybe have a nice chat in the cafe, they make great tea~"

Otaka could see the orb, it was on Rishika's bed, clearly in enforcement's sight. If they would just leave..

"No. We were ordered to wait here- Otaka Paper might return. Oh, and you cannot leave either"

"So we're stuck here? FANTASTIC!"

Step zero point two: get someone to sneak the orb to Otaka

Now, their apartment had two rooms: the room and toilet. Toilet didn't have any windows, but one time Rishika's angry ex-boyfriend snuck into the flat through the toilet, so it must be connected to the outside world somehow. Otaka would just have to the toilet and message her friends to bring her the orb!

Step zero point two point one: get to the toilet

Climbing around the building, Otaka looked for any promising holes. The construction had many, but some were too small to climb. Or portals.

After a bit of trial and error, she managed to get herself on top of their toilets.

Step zero point two point two: message her friends

The easiest step yet: Tomasu did have bat-ears, after all. Otaka just had to whisper a few times and Tomasu excused himself.

Step zero point two point three: get the orb 

"They just came in, saying that you are under arrest for stirring up trouble. They even knew OSC's full name! They are being informed by someone on the inside." Tomasus tiny eyes were filling with tears from fear. "And now you are wanted and the force is stifling us.. I never wanted for this to happen!"

"No, no," Otaka hugged Tomasu, hoping to lessen his anxiety, "we will get through this. We always have. But this is something bigger than ourselves. We have to be strong. Alright?"

Tomasu smiled "I'm proud of you."

"Me too."

After a sniffle, Tomasu gave Otaka communication orb "Be careful out there."

"When aren't I careful?"

A snicker. "All the time."

"Hey, I am very thorough! I have a plan and all!"

"I the last step still 'profit'?"

"...maybe."

Tomasu laughed and Otaka made her exit

"Tell Rishika I love him, and you."

"I Love you too."

Step one- complete!


End file.
